Kaon Mission
by SpiritArcher55
Summary: Megatron is at it agian and the Autobots just prepare themselves. Full Summary Inside! (I can't really think of what else to say) T- Just in case.


**If I recall correctly this was the first ever fanfic I wrote all those years ago. It has some rough edges but I'm to lazy to find them. Haha :)**

* * *

In the silver, metal city of Karnopa, on the Planet of Cybertron, Moonblade and her companions Optimus Prime, Ratchet and Acecharger train for the upcoming battle for survival against the Deceptions. "Stop being a wuss and attack me!" demands Moonblade to Acechager.  
"No, you're my friend and I will not attack you." says Ace.

From the observation room, Optimus Prime and Ratchet watch on, "He won't attack her." says Optimus Prime.  
"Yes," says Ratchet "He'll have to get very annoyed, to attack her."

Back in the training room Moonblade is provoking Ace. "I could beat you with my hand behind my back." she says poking him.  
"Stop it!" says Ace, annoyed. Moonblade kicks Ace on the butt; he gets out his guns and runs at Moonblade. Moonblade spins and throws Ace on the floor. Ace looks up "How? You're a fembot!" he says shocked.  
"Ever heard of practice, Ace?" smiles Moonblade. Moonblade helps Ace onto his feet and Ratchet's voice comes over the P.A. "Could Moon report to the command room and Ace report to the observation room, for your score."  
"Well see ya, Moon." says Ace.  
"Bye." Smiles Moonblade. She leaves the room and walks to the command room.

Moonblade walks into Bumblebee. "Hey Bee." she smiles.  
"Hi Moon, where you going?" asks Bumblebee.  
"To see Prime." replies Moonblade.  
"Good luck. I heard he was in a bad mood." says Bumblebee.  
"Oh, then I'd better be quick" Moonblade smiles "Bye."  
"Bye!" says Bumblebee.

Moonblade walks along a long hallway. At the end of the hallway there is a huge, metal door. She steps outside the door. She knocks. "Enter." says a voice. She pushes the doors open. The room is light by candles around the room. Optimus Prime is standing at the top of the room. "You wanted to see me." says Moonblade. "Ah, yes, Moonblade I have a very important mission for you." says Optimus Prime.  
"What is it?" asks Moonblade.  
"It is to infiltrate the Deceptions HeadQuarters and spy on their plans for the upcoming battle." says Optimus Prime "Are you in?"  
"You know me; never turn down a good spying mission!" laughs Moonblade.  
Optimus Prime chuckles "So true! You must travel to Kaon and spy on Megatron."  
"Ok, I will" says Moonblade "I shall leave now."  
"Very well. Good luck."

Moonblade get checked over by Ratchet. He gives her the all clear. She loads her weapons. Moonblade then says goodbye to everyone and leaves for Laon.

Moonblade arrives at Kaon; she turns on her cloaking and walks into the Capital. She walks to the command centre and enters it. She finds where Megatron is and she sits on a metal beam where she can see everything that happens. A Deception called Soundwave; Megatron's second in command walks into the room where Moonblade is. He looks around so she keeps quiet. Lazerbeak, Soundwave's minicon isn't where he should be. She spots him just ahead of her. She keeps even quieter. Lazerbeak looks in Moonblade's direction. Lazerbeak screeches and Moonblade's cloaking turns off. Lazerbeak shots Moonblade and knocks her out, she falls.

She wakes up in a dark and damp room. She hears laughing; she turns to see Megatron standing in front of her. Moonblade is lying on a table; there is a laser generator above her. "Well, well, well. Why isn't it Moonblade!" says Megatron. Moonblade struggles to get out of her bonds. "You can't get out." He chuckles.

* * *

**3 Days Later:**

"TELL ME WHERE THE ARCHIVES ARE!" shouts Megatron.  
"NEVER!" Shouts Moonblade.  
"It's been three days and no one has come to recue you!" he laughs.  
"I'm sure they'll appear!" she shouts. The laser beings to warm up. Suddenly the door explodes in and the Autobots charge in firing at everyone. Optimus Prime unlocks Moonblade's chains and helps her up.  
"This place is rigged to blow, let's go!" he shouts. She nods and runs with Optimus Prime. A flash of light and the building falls around them.

Moonblade coughs and moves the rubble off her body and sits up. "O-Prime" she coughs. Moonblade slowly stands up, she wobbles but balances. "PRIME!" Moonblade shouts. Looking around she sees movement from a few feet away. She slowly walks to the large rubble pile "Prime?" she says bending down.  
"M-Moonblade?" says Optimus Prime slowly. She removes the rubble from Prime body and stares at him.  
She gasps "Prime, you're... your legs. They've gone." Optimus Prime looks up.  
"WHAT?!" he shouts.  
Moonblade looks around "Over there." says Moon. Moon speeds over to Optimus Prime's legs, picks them up and hurries back over to Optimus Prime. "Here, um... climb on my back." say Moonblade bending over. Optimus Prime climbs up Moonblade's back and puts his arm around her neck to hold himself in place. Moonblade then slings Optimus Prime's legs on Optimus Prime's back. "Ok Prime, do you have any idea where to go?" asks Moon.  
"Yes, there is a cave 10 klicks North, we'll be safe" says Optimus Prime.  
"Ok, then. North it is!" smiles Moon "Oh and Prime let me know if you feel faint or dizzy".  
Prime smiles "Ok"

They walk for 2 and a half hours, they get to the cave and Moonblade puts Optimus Prime down on the floor, carefully. "How do you feel?" asks Moonblade.  
"I feel a bit faint but I'll be ok." says Optimus Prime.  
"Ok, I'll try to put your legs back on." says Moonblade "Ratchet is my mentor when it comes to Medical."  
"Oh yeah," says Optimus Prime "Just don't put the back to front." They both chuckle. Moon turns her hand into a welder and welds his legs back on.  
"You'll need to rest." says Moonblade "You lost a lot of Actigon"  
"Ok" says Optimus Prime.

Outside Moonblade and Optimus Prime can hear shouting. "Prime! Moon! Out you come!" shouts Megatron.  
"I'm going to kill him!" says Optimus Prime, annoyed.  
"Prime, no. I'll go." says Moon.  
"NO! He is after me." says Optimus Prime "I'm going weather you like it or not!" Optimus Prime stands up but Moonblade sits him back on the floor.  
"Prime, please you are too weak. I'm a good warrior." says Moon "Let me go and face him!"  
Prime stands up "Moon, just promise me one thing." says Optimus Prime.  
"Sure, what?" asks Moon.  
Optimus Prime smiles "This." Prime leans in and kisses Moon on the cheek. She blushes.  
"Go get them girl." smiles Optimus Prime. Moon rushes out of the cave. She stands proudly in front of Megatron.  
"Just Moon, no Prime!" chuckles Megatron "I'll finish you off then I'll go for Prime."  
"Over my dead body!" shouts Moon.  
"That can be arranged." laughs Megatron. Moonblade's arms and hands turn to blades.

Megatron runs at Moonblade. Moonblade jumps above him, attacking his back. Megatron turns around and shoots at Moonblade forcing her back. Other Deceptions attack Moon from all angles. Soundwave sneaks behind Moonblade and into the cave where Optimus Prime is. Moonblade hears a loud bang and dodges the other Deceptions and runs into the cave after Soundwave. She dives on Soundwave's back and is about to stab him when she notices that Lazerbeak, isn't where he should be. Lazerbeak flies from behind Optimus Prime, who is on the floor, bleeding and shoots at Moonblade. She jumps off Soundwave and shoots back at Lazerbeak. Lazerbeak lands a deadly shot to Moonblade's chest. She falls on the floor, grasping her chest. Optimus Prime slowly stands up, turns his hands into guns and shoots at Soundwave and Lazerbeak. They shoot Prime in the head and chest and flee the cave. Moonblade slowly stands up and crawls to Prime. "Don't die!" she says. Ratchet runs in and sees them. "Help Prime!" shouts Moon to Ratchet. He nods and takes Prime outside to the medivan. She falls on the floor, almost dead. Bumblebee runs in and picks the unconscious robot. He speeds out and puts her next to Optimus Prime. Optimus Prime holds Moonblade's hand and they fall unconscious.

* * *

**You could probably tell that this was part of a dream I had too. I did tell you it had some rough edges, if you found any tell me in the comment/review section and I'll see if I can sort it out. :)**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
